List of Kid vs. Kat characters
This is a list of characters from Kid vs. Kat Characters Main Characters * Cooper "Coop" Burtonburger (voiced by Erin Mathews) - A ten-year-old boy who thinks Kat is evil. He tries to stay out of trouble, but is often humiliated and injured when trying to prove Kat's true identity. He gets the blame for everything Kat ruins in the house. Coop sometimes thinks Mr. Kat plans is to take over the world, but Mr. Kat's plans are to return home to his home planet in outer space . Coop may have misunderstood Mr. Kat most of the time. Coop's father Mr. Burtonburger thinks that Coop is insane for thinking that Kat is an evil alien. Only Dennis, Coop's best friend, believes in him. The Burtonburger's neighbor, Old Lady Munson, hates Coop, but favors Millie. Coop has brown hair and blue eyes.Millie has blue eyes also and black hair with red frame glasses. *'Mr. Kat' (voiced by Kathleen Barr) - A space alien who looks like a hairless cat. Blaming Coop for being stranded on Earth, Kat and Coop are sworn enemies though at times he and Coop get along; in fact whenever trouble threatens both of them they work together as revealed in "Just Me and Glue". Kat tries to get home only to be interfered with Coop. In "Nip/Duck" he turns out to be also part cyborg. There is a possibility that he likes Millie as he has been acting affectionate with her and even sleeps in bed with her. However, his affection for Millie may be fake. For example, in the episode "One Big, Happy Family" when Millie fell for a trap Mr. Kat made, Mr. Kat tried to save her. It is unknown whether if it was because he cared about her safety or she would just mess up his plan. In "Pet Peeved" Mr. Kat got jealous when Millie ignored him, it proves that Mr. Kat truly does like Millie. In "The Kitty Vanishes" it's revealed that he has a girlfriend; she looks quite similar to him, but she has smaller and more feminine eyes.In "UF Float", inside his luggage, Mr. Kat has a picture of Millie. Kat's main goal has often been presented as just trying to get home, although in one episode, "Fat Kat" it was revealed that he was sent to Earth to gather Fishy Frisky Bits, a type of cat-food, and transport them back to his Kat planet, where the promised title of hero would be waiting for him. It was also revealed he hasn't been doing any good at it so far.... *'Mildred "Millie" Burtonburger' (voiced by Kathleen Barr) - Coop's younger sister and the "owner" of Kat. She loves Kat but, she can get so loud that the whole town can hear her. They call her the "master manipulator". Her father does everything she says. Millie has curvy black hair and she wears red glasses with a reddish pink bow to keep up her ponytail. It is also revealed in "Cookie Du'h" that she is a Greeny Girl, (a parody of The Girl Scouts). Millie can be able to frame Coop when she does something that would get her in trouble. Recurring Characters * Dennis (voiced by Cathy Weseluck) - Coop's best friend, he is the only person that believes Coop, their birthdays are only one day apart and they always wish for the same presents. Dennis has black hair and black eyes. * Burt BurtonburgerMr. Burtonburger's name is revealed to be Burt (voiced by Trevor Devall) - Father of Coop and Millie Burtonburger. He is constantly stressed out due to Coop's "misbehaving". He ownes the House of Swap. Burt has brown hair and black glasses. * Old Lady Munson (voiced by Linda Sorenson) - A nosy old woman who is the next-door neighbor of the Burtonburgers. She is grumpy and mean to all the children and adults, though she favors Millie over Coop. When Kat does some troubles on her and Coop ends up with this, she yells, "BURTONBURGER!". * Phoebe (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) - Phoebe is a classmate of Coop. She has an answered crush on Coop and constantly annoys him. Phoebe clearly despise Millie (partially because Millie "owns" Kat and Phoebe owns Honeyfluff -a white haired obese cat with a pink bow on the end of her tail.) She has brown eyes, russet brown hair and light brown skin. * Henry (voiced by Vincent Tong) - Dennis' father. They have the same head shape, but Henry is almost bald. He and Burt see everything as a competition. Category:Characters